The present invention relates to ski release bindings in general and in particular to ski release side-clamping bindings of the type disclosed and described in applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 26,972 and 3,606,370.
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. Re. 26,972 and in particular to the embodiments disclosed and described with respect to FIGS. 7-10 and 17-21, there is provided respectively a pair of jaw members 240 and 540. In U.S. Pat. 3,606,370 there is provided a pair of jaw members 6. In each of the embodiments of the prior patents the jaw members 240, 540 and 6 are coupled to a force unit for providing a clamping force for clamping a ski boot to a ski between the jaw members. In U.S. Pat. No. Re. 26,972, the clamping force unit is designated generally as 16 and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,370 the clamping force unit is designated generally as 7.
In the particular embodiments described above, the jaw members 240, 340 and 6, in a releasing condition, and in particular during a rotational release, are caused to move outwardly relative to a housing in which they are movably mounted so that the jaw members become disengaged from the ski boot or a clamping plate attached to the boot. In no case, however, does either of the jaw members in any pair move entirely out of the plane of movement of the ski boot clamped therebetween. To the contrary, the binding is constructed so that jaw movements substantially beyond the point at which the jaws free the boot are prevented so as to avoid a disengagement of the jaws from the internal actuating mechanism of the binding.
During a release involving longitudinal movement of a ski boot relative to a ski or heel lifting movement of a ski boot relative to a ski, the presence of the jaw members 240, 540 and 6 along the sides of the ski boot presents no practical problem by way of an obstruction or impediment to longitudinal movement. During a rotational release, however, the presence of the jaw members 240, 540 and 6 is found to present a potential obstruction with respect to the side of the ski boot during a lateral movement thereof.
In applicant's prior application Ser. No. 890,574, there is disclosed a releasable ski binding comprising at least one movable jaw member and means for releasably clamping a ski boot to a ski with the jaw member rearward of the toe and forward of the rear of the heel of the ski boot. During a release, the movable jaw member is moved. To remove the jaw member as an impediment to lateral movement of the ski boot relative to the ski, as during a rotational or lateral release, means are provided for allowing the jaw member to move in a second direction after the jaw member is moved a predetermined distance in a first direction. In one embodiment, the second direction in which the jaw member moves is below the plane of lateral movement of the ski boot relative to the ski.
In application Ser. No. 890,574, the means for allowing the jaw member described therein to move in a second direction after the jaw member is moved a predetermined distance in a first direction, comprises means for forming the jaw member using separable parts and means for movably coupling the separable parts. The fabrication of separable parts and the assembly thereof is time consuming and costly.